leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Fuego
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Mr. Fuego| jname=タタラさん| tmname=Mr. Tatara| image=Mr Fuego Shellos Adventures.png | size=200px | caption=Mr. Fuego in Pokémon Adventures| hometown=Unknown| region=Sinnoh| game=yes | generation= | games= | gender=Male | manga=Adventures| roundnum=PS384| roundname=VS. Magby| }} Mr. Fuego (Japanese: タタラさん Mr. Tatara) is the man who owns Fuego Ironworks. In the games ]] After getting through the maze in the Fuego Ironworks interior, the player reaches the blast furnace and Mr. Fuego. When talked to, he will give the player a Fire Stone. In , instead of a Fire Stone, he will offer the player a repeatable item trade: if the player gives him one Star Piece, in return he will give one of each color Shard. Quotes Diamond and Pearl Fuego Ironworks * First encounter :"Well, hello! It's not often I get a visitor here. I tried to make the ironworks run better with the moving floor tiles. But no one was happy about it! They said the moving floor made them dizzy! But you don't want to listen to me whine. Here's a souvenir!" * Subsequent encounters :"My ironworks would be nothing if there were no iron. That's why I'm always thankful for nature supplying me with iron." Platinum Fuego Ironworks * First encounter :"Well, hello! It's not often I get a visitor here. I tried to make the ironworks run better with the moving floor tiles. But no one was happy about it! They said the moving floor made them dizzy! But you don't want to listen to me whine. Here's a souvenir!" :"My ironworks makes iron by removing impurities from iron ore. In the process we find a variety of colored shards. If you'd like, we can trade Star Pieces for these Shards?" ::Yes: "There you are-- red, blue, yellow, and green. Shards in different colors! My Ironworks would be nothing if there were no iron. That's why I'm always thankful for nature supplying me with iron." ::No: "You're not trading?!" * Subsequent encounters :* If the player has a Star Piece in their Bag ::"Are you interested? Want to trade Star Pieces for Shards?" :::Yes: "There you are-- red, blue, yellow, and green. Shards in different colors! My Ironworks would be nothing if there were no iron. That's why I'm always thankful for nature supplying me with iron." :::No: "You're not trading?!" :* If the player does not have a Star Piece in their Bag ::"Do you have any Star Pieces? You can trade them for various Shards." Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mr. Fuego first appears in the Pokémon Adventures manga in Maddening Magby, where meets up with Rayler, then still a wild , and wanders near the Fuego Ironworks. Having accidentally trapped himself in a confined room after inadvertently finding out about Team Galactic's plans of detonating the Galactic bomb, Mr. Fuego narrowly avoids their grasp by using his moving floor tiles. However, the cunning evildoers wouldn't let him off that easy and left a pack of to guard over him. Pearl readily defeats them, but accidentally steps on a tile that leads straight to a melting pot. With Rayler's help, however, the boy manages to escape the predicament and defeat the final Pokémon that the Grunts released to stand guard, and after gaining the information from the old man, leaves for Eterna City. Pokémon is Mr. Fuego's only known Pokémon. It was trapped in a bricked up wall in the Fuego Ironworks along with its owner. Shellos was usually seen on Mr. Fuego's shoulders. None of Shellos's moves are known.}} Names Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Herr Feurio it:Sig. Fuego zh:多多羅